Magical
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: ALex loves Mitchie and wishes she could put a spell on Mitchie but she wouldn't do that to her. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!


Alex Russo sighed as she slouched down into the passenger seat next to her best friend and long time crush Mitchie Torres. They had another argument about her and Shane. Alex was telling her how she should just dump him because of all the drama and Mitchie of course defended him.

Mitchie sighed as she started the engine of her truck and drove towards Alex's place to drop her off. She felt the same for her best friend but didn't know how to tell her. Shane was always there for her and he knew about the crush but he didn't have any hard feelings since he knew Alex felt the same about Mitchie but would never tell her since he and Nate and Jason have a bet going on.

Alex laid on her bed twirling her wand in one hand and staring at the ceiling waiting for time to pass by but only found herself feeling as if every minute was a second. She sighed and sat up. She loved Mitchie and she knew it but how to say it, she didn't know. She looked over and saw the guitar her mother gave to her on her birthday leaning in the corner of the room. She got up and picked the guitar up and sat back down on her bed. She strummed the guitar for a bit checking the tuning. Looking over at the picture of her and Mitchie on her nightstand she began strumming and found a great tune. She grabbed a pen and paper writing a song for Mitchie. Finishing she smiled and ran to her door pulling it open.

"JUSTIN!!"

Justin ran in frantic. "What? What's going on?" He asked as Alex giggled.

"Nothing, I need your help." Alex said as Justin gasped in shock.

"_You_? Asking _me_ for help?" He asked grinning smugly. Alex scoffed.

"Yes, I want to tell Mitchie." She said and her brother smiled knowing what she was talking about.

"About time Alex, so what do you need?"

"Just like that? No, what are you gonna do for me?" Alex asked as Justin nodded.

"You love her, we can all see that, so I want to help you." Justin said as Alex hugged him.

"Thank you, now I need you to…" She explained everything to Justin and talked to their parents who agreed. Justin learned the chords of the song and Alex practiced on the drums.

Max called Jason, who became a good friend after Mitchie introduced them.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jase, it's Max Russo, bring Mitchie to the Substation tonight, Alex is finally gonna admit it." Max said as there was cheering on the other line and Jason demanding his winnings from their bet.

"We'll be there." Jason said hanging up.

Max helped set up the stage and sound system while Theresa happily danced around while doing so and Jerry was proud of Alex sucking up her pride.

Nate walked in and Alex smiled as he walked up and hugged her. "Hey." Je smiled pulling away as Alex kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for coming." Alex said as Nate nodded. They found they were better off as friends then a couple.

"So, what caused all of this?" Nate asked.

"I'm tired of not letting her know, I'm tired of waiting, and I heard you lost twenty dollars to Jason." Alex giggled as Nate gave her a fake glared and laughed with her.

"Yeah, Shane is happy for both of you, there are no hard feelings you know." Nate informed as Alex nodded.

"I know, Shane talked to me about a month ago." Alex said as Nate nodded and they put the finishing touches to the Substation

"Shane why do I have to close my eyes?" Mitchie asked as Shane and Jason led her to the Substation.

"It's a surprise Mitchie." Shane said as Jason opened the door and they walked in.

Alex smiled as she sat behind the drums and watched Mitchie walk in. Jason and Shane gave her a thumbs up and she took a deep breath. "So, I wrote this song for my best friend who I care a lot about and might love, I just hope she feels the same." Alex said.

Mitchie snapped her eyes open in shock at what she just heard as music began playing and Alex began singing.

__

Just drive, I'm sick of talking  
We know where this is going  
I'm done, take me home  
I can't wait forever  
For you to get yourself together  
I'd rather be alone  
I'm so tired of pretending  
Just want a happy ending

Mitchie thought about this morning in the car and smiled. IT was a normal talk then it became an argument about Shane and feelings.

_Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true_

Mitchie knew about Alex being a wizard and everything else about it. It made her think, Alex could have used a spell to make everything go her way, she usually will, so why didn't she just put a spell on her.

__

You taught me what I know  
Girls like you come and go  
But I know things can change  
See, my heart, it may be broken  
But that won't stop me hoping

Mitchie sighed and took a deep breath keeping her tears from falling.

__

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true

Mitchie already knew. She felt the same why and never wanted them to end before they even began.

_(whoa) Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? (oh) So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true_

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

Alex smiled and sniffled as the song ended and locked eyes with Mitchie who motioned for her to follow her to the back. Alex got up and walked after her into the kitchen. Mitchie motioned to the freezer and Alex opened the lair. Once the lair door closed Alex felt Mitchie grab her shirt and pull her forward. Alex felt Mitchie's lips crash against her in a hard passionate kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist pulling her closer.

Mitchie pulled away first. "Why didn't you use a spell in the first place?" Mitchie asked as Alex sighed.

"You're worth more to me than that, I'm willing to give up my magic for you and I want you to love me because you love me, not because a spell makes you love me." Alex said as Mitchie brought their lips back together.

"Thank you."

"I love you." Alex said as Mitchie kissed her again.

"I love you too."

  
_I just wanna know what we should have done  
Wanna figure out what we could have become  
Cause I know in my heart I'm not over you  
I just wanna go back and try it again  
Turn back the time, this isn't the end of us  
It isn't the end of us, it isn't the end of us_

* * *

**Review if you like.**


End file.
